whispering willows
by Olivialynn1999
Summary: just for clearification, not related to warriors. anyway, whisper is a vixen, who has been told to never speak to the enimes of the dark ones, the red foxes. After being punished, she doesn't break the law again, instead takes on a dark, and dangerous task, will she find the good in her heart, or let it fall into shadows...
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A black fox sat by a river, the moonlight making his fur silver. "im warning you one more time, leave my group alone." he growled at a red and white fox. The fox simply laughed, and stared at him, his eyes cold and evil. "or, i swear by the light of the moon god lupis, i WILL kill you, and your miserable excuse for a group." he stood up, looking across the river at his rival.

"ignorant shade, you should know that red foxes never let the dark ones win." he swished the leaves on the ground with his bushy tail. Standing, showing no signs of aggression, he walked tworads him. "now, if we can continue the terms of your surrender, this can end..." he looked up at the sky then back to his rival, "will you let your mate, your pup DIE for some stupid sense of pride?" he asked, looking at him, no emotion in his eyes.

shade stood, and lept at him, pinning him, "it isnt for some 'stale sense of pride', leaf! its so i can feed my group, my family, my daughter!" he said, then a noise alerted him, getting off of leaf, and getting into a battle stance...

* * *

a silver fox cub was playing with a red fox cub. "come on dash! lets go to the river!" she said, barking excidetly.

"shhh, whisper, whisper! i know its night time, but my group might hear us!" dash said, urgently, looking back at his friend, he sighed. she was looking at him, her blue eyes round and pleading. "fine, we can go to the river."

"yay!" she howled, then clapped her paws over her mouth, "sorry!" she whisperd. she began to run, dash right behind her. she felt happy when she was around him, even though it was against the law. reds and dark ones werent allowed to associate, unless it was in battle. she yelped happily, as she emerged at the river. "come on, lets see if we can spot fish!" she said, staring at the river.

"ok, lets look!" dash answered. he settled down beside her, looking for little silver bodies in the heard a craking noise, and looked around. "whisper! look out!" he barked, jumping away, from the crumbling ground.

whisper tried to jump away, but she wasnt quick enough. she felt the cold water soak through her fur. "dash!...help!" she managed to bark, befor being rushed away. dash was running along the river, yelling her name, unable to reach her. she saw both their parents up ahead. "help!" she howled, dash's father jumped in, dragging her out and tossing her to the ground. "thank you..." she whimperd. she looked over to see dash running over, only to stop and cower.

"how many times have i told you, whisper! not to talk to the reds, now look what happend, you nearly drowned!" whisper's father, shade wasgrowling in her face, dash's father doing the same to his son. "from now on, you are confined to the den, until you are at the age of 15 moons!" he growled, picking her up, and walking off.

"same goes for you, but, not till your 14 moons instead!" leaf picked up dash, crossed the river, and went into his forest.

"bye..." they whisperd to each other, as they left.

* * *

SO, YA. THIS IS JUST A TEST THING, UNLESS SOMEONE WANTS ME TO CONTINUE WITH THE WHOLE BOOK. JUST TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHATS WRONG WITH MY DOCUMENTS. IM GOING TO TRY TO TYPE MORE TO. CAME UP WITH THIS AT A RECITAL, IGNORED EVERYONE TO TYPE, ENJOY! XD


	2. Chapter 1: an interrupted test

Chapter 1

**whisper's pov**

A silver vixen was looking at her daughter her eyes shining with pride. "I'm so happy that this day has finally come, your father would be proud, whisper." The vixen smiled at her daughter.

"Thank you mother, I wish dad was still with us" whisper's father had died three moons ago when he got into a fight with the red fox, leaf, who had died a day later from his wounds. Foxes don't have anyway to treat wounds, they mostly just have to keep it clean, obviously leaf didn't do that. And it had cause red foxes to try and kill whisper, and her mother a few times. "But, I promise, I _will_ _avenge him_. Or I will _die,_ trying." She bowed her head, then looked back up, her once beautifal silver eyes shining a deep blue, she had fallen into a river as a pup, and had gotten very sick when she had recovered after nearly dieing her eyes had turned that strange color, she stood up, she was no longer a small weak pup, but a beautifal, strong young vixen.

"Now off you go, to your hunt. If you succeed you will stay in this forest with your family, and eventually take over as the head dark moon fox, but if you fail." Her mother looked at her with serious eyes, "you must leave, and never return, or risk being killed." Her mother backed out of the large den and allowed for whisper to emerge into the sun. She had not been outside for 15 moons, as punishment, and she blinked her eyes a couple times to adjust to the sunlight again.

Whisper touched noses with her mother, and other foxes as she saw them, than ran off into the forest to the red's territory, to catch a red squrriel, and a bluejay, then put one of the bird's feathers into her fur. a symbal of her belonging to the dark moon.

* * *

**dashes POV **

Dash sat outside, it had been a moon since he was let out of the den, and he was enjoying the sun, while talking to his good friend, a sweet vixen by the name of rose, she was a deep maroon color, with white paws. "So, wish me luck, I'll see you when I get back." He said, before licking her shoulder, and stretched, today he was to catch a rare animal, a dark fox. It was a new tradition, since his father had died to one, his mother went crazy, saying it was the new initiation. So, he went into his forest to find one, as they would often look for red squrrials and blue jays here.

Dash was about a quarter mile into the forest, when he heard a vixen curse nearby, so he decided to go towards the voice, deciding that if it wasn't a dark moon, he could just talk for a little bit.

* * *

**whisper's POV **

Whisper had gone into the forest, she had already caught the red squrriel, it was easy, since a few times she had snuck out to practice on grey squrrials, now she looked for a blue jay, "there!" She spotted the blue bird trying to pluck a worm out of the ground, and crouched down, and headed down wind from it. She had to of gotten the hardest bird to find, because as far as she knew, no fox had ever gotten the bluejay, and if they had she didn't know. Her mother had gotten the cardinal, her father A wood duck. She sprang, the way she was taught, missing the bird as it flew squeaking an alarm call into the trees. "Shoot!" She cried aLoud, forgetting that she needed to be quiet. As many a dark fox had been killed by reds out of spite in the past few moons.

*crack!* whisper turned around when she heard a twig snap. _oh no!_. She thought, and began to back up, tail between her Legs, she felt herself his something rough, it was a tree! She was cornerd, and closed her eyes tightly, as she felt the weight of another fox on her, she felt jaws around her neck, but suddenly, they removed them self, leaving a shallow bite mark, she opend her eyes slowly, on her was a red fox, his eyes bright with memory and regconition.

* * *

**dash's pov **

Dash watched the vixen, after he accidentilay stepped on a twig, she had backed into a tree, and closed her eyes, almost like she had given up, he lept out of the under growth, and pinned her down, he put his jaws around her neck, and began to bite down, stopping as he noticed something on her cheek, a spot of white that looked like a small willow tree almost, he held his jaws there, faintly aware of the trickle of blood in his mouth, and quickly let go, he watched as she opened her eyes, and he got off her. He tilted his head a bit, studying her, before saying, "whisper, is that you?"


End file.
